To Break, To Bare, To Believe
by Its Elementary Dear Watson
Summary: Tony only you would leave to come in early and instead end up in the hospital. When Tony comes by some hard times how will Jethro be able to pull the boy he loves like a son out of his funk.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

To Break, to Bare, To Believe

Ch.1 Upside Downside

The sound was deafening yet silent. Call it ESP but all Anthony knew was he was about to be hurt very badly. He blacked out, but for only a moment as he came to he realized that his car had flipped, everything felt so _blurry_. "Son, you ok? What hurts boy?"

Tony looked over to the speaker; an older policeman was looking at him concerned. "Uh, my head hurts a bit, I can't feel my legs and my boss is gonna kill me for getting in an accident instead of being at work"

"It'll be ok boy, I'm sure your boss won't be mad as it's the drunks fault," the man indicated the hulking truck behind him where a man was being put through breathalyses. "I don't like the idea of moving you if you cant feel your legs, but I don't think it's safe to wait" he said as he reached in and with strength from nowhere he gently pulled tony out and helped him lay on the concrete.

At NCIS

Where the hell was DiNozzo? Gibbs was worried. Normally if Tony was late it didn't faze him, Tony was always late but his gut was churning Tony had talked to him on his cell right as he was leaving, he should be here. "Where is Tony?" Abby asked as she entered the bullpen. "Don't Know Abs, he should be here" All of a sudden he heard the tell tale tone that was his phone "Gibbs. Yes, Yes I am. Mmm…is he alright? Ok…yes I'll be right there" Gibbs hung up with a look on his face that scared Abby, it was the look of bad news. He opened his mouth to say something as McGee and David came in from the scene they had been processing. "Sorry Gibbs, there was this wreck on the way here. It was horrid the vics were already gone, but I tell you what it will be a miracle if whoever it was survived." McGee said as he put down his stuff at his desk. "oh and Tony never did show up"

"That wreck involve a mustang?" Gibbs questioned "Uh, I think the one crushed upside down was a mustang boss."

"Oh, GOD! Was it Tony!?!" Abby was in tears.

"Gas the truck we need to go to Bethesda" Gibbs replied as he ran to MTAC to tell Jen what was happening and why his team would be at the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Together We Can do Anything!

Gibbs drove, which meant that despite his efforts in being more cautious they got to Bethesda in half the time. The whole gang even Director Jenny Sheppard had come.

They herded into the waiting room al lost in their own thoughts. They were greeted by Dr. Pitt, the normally jovial doctor seemed somber as he greeted the equally somber team.

"Hello Bradley! I wish it was with better circumstances that we were seeing you for, but anyways how is Anthony?" Ducky asked brow furrowed in his worry.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this. He's in bad shape. A drunk driver hit him at a very fast rate which caused Tony's car to flip over. His back is broken in a couple places and he will be paralyzed from the waist down. Now I know how Tony is, his job is his life, you all are not only his team but his only family, so I couldn't help but think about him stuck in a wheelchair. I called in a favor from an amazing rehabilitation specialist who is also in a wheelchair; he is transferring to this hospital and will teach Tony how to still work despite the chair. I also snatched this brochure it has some all-terrain chairs that you should look at."

Director Sheppard took the brochure with her thanks, she really did not want to lose such an asset to NCIS, besides he wasn't just an agent, he was also a friend.

"Gibbs, here are the forms that need to be filled out I take it you know where they go?" Dr. Pitt Inquired with a knowing smirk.

"Sure" Gibbs grunted "I want to sit with him"

"He is in surgery right now but once they settle him in a room I am sure Dr. Lewis will take you to him. Dr Lewis is his doctor I am just in the loop so I can monitor his lungs." Dr. Pitt replied as he headed back in to the ER.

A.N Short but its here hope you like it I'll update soon I hope


End file.
